Days of Boom: Chapter 32
Joseph Mierek XXXII Disney's Magical Mayhem Nolan's body erupted in golden light and he charged Chernabog. Dan charged at him too but fell. I rushed to his side as he tried to get back up. "Dan are you all right?" I asked. His face was ashen gray and beaded with sweat. He stood but his breathing was heavy and his hands shook. "I'm fine." Dan said through gritted teeth. He took two steps forward and stumbled. I caught him and dragged him over to a shop on Main St. USA. Angel followed me inside. I could hear Nolan battling Chernabog outside but I was more focused on Dan at the moment. I placed him behind the cash register and grabbed a souvenir mug. I filled it with Pepsi and handed it to him. "Dan stay here. The healing properties of Poseidon's Spring are wearing off. Soon you'll be in even worse shape." I explained. "Nolan and I will take care of Chernabog." Dan looked at the floor and stayed silent. I couldn't help but feel bad for him. Ever since he had deactivated the bomb in Rome his condition had been getting worse. The Spring had healed him but it had now worn off. I cursed myself for using the water I had taken from the spring for my own personal needs. Granted I would've been killed by Maleficent without it but I still felt bad. Dan sipped his drink and tried to rise again. Realizing what I had said was true he sat back down. He reached out his hand and I clasped it. He looked me in the eyes and gave me a determined smile. "Give him Hades." He told me. "You know I will." I replied smiling. Angel sat on the counter watching the fight out side. Suddenly she jumped behind the counter next to us and the windows to the store shattered. I looked over the edge of the counter, a silver throwing knife in hand. Nolan was sprawled out on the floor. He had toppled a shelf of Mickey Mouse merchandise and a hat with mouse ears had fallen on his head. I walked over and shook my head. "Angel," I called. Her head peaked out around the counter and she cocked her head quizzically. "Stay here and look after Dan." She nodded her head and I knelt down next to Nolan. He came to and I helped him up. "Not everyone can just rush into battle without a plan and expect to win." I said tossing him his hammer which had skidded halfway across the room. "You either need help, or a lot of power to back you. Thankfully, together, we have both." I summoned my staff and together we walked out of the shop. I felt like I was in one of those old western movies where the sheriff and his deputy walked out of the saloon to face the villain and his band of out-laws. Chernabog stood in front of Cinderella's Castle his lower half was stuck in the ground and only his upper torso was visible, which was still a horrific site. His black wings blocked the front view of the lower castle. His face was contorted with pain but once he saw us his yellow eyes burned with hate. "Demigods." He growled. Ava Maria still blared around us but he removed his hands from his ears. Nolan and I took our fighting stances and readied our weapons. We waited but Chernabog didn't strike. I started to wounder what he was thinking when something made me look up. Storm clouds swirled around the top of the castle and I caught whiff of the familiar smell of ozone. Nolan turned to me with a concerned look on his face. "Why isn't he attacking?" "I don't know. That storm up there has enough electricity to power Manhattan for a day... or blast you into a grease spot." I admitted. "Don't you mean us?" Nolan asked with a joking smile. "No, I can withstand incredible amounts of electricity. Although I've never truely pushed my limits." I replied completely serious. Nolan gulped as we turned our attention back to Chernabog. He raised a hand and pointed it in our direction. We raised our weapons and readied for the attack. Strangely he didn't point exactly at us, but more behind us. I turned and saw nothing there except attractions and maintenance buildings... including the one Dan, Nolan and I had exited earlier. "NO!" I shouted suddenly realizing Chernabog's plan. A bolt of lightning shot over our heads and blasted the music building. The building exploded in a fiery blast and Ava Maria immediately stopped playing. Then something else happened. Every building's lights shut off like a ripple effect. Soon there was no light except for one glowing in the highest tower of Cinderella's Castle. I tried to figure out why but at the moment I had bigger problems. Chernabog started laughing and spread his hands. A chasm opened up and a wall of fire shot up from it. Demons began pouring out of the chasm and lined up in front of the wall of fire which Chernabog stood behind. "Well, so much for your plan Nolan." I said. The demon's numbers continued to grow and we were hopelessly out numbered. The demons were growing restless, they continued to inch forward but would not charge. Chernabog stayed behind with his arms crossed and a smile across his face. He raised a hand and the demons settled down. Everything grew quiet, I could hear my heart beating in my chest. Nolan and I could easily turn tail and run, but both of us would rather go down fighting. Chernabog seemed satisfied with his army and pointed his hand at us. The demon army, hundreds, if not a thousand, strong charged. I hovered off the ground and Nolan's body erupted in golden light once again. We charged forward but before we could collide with death we heard the sound of cannons firing. A dozen cannon balls flew over our heads and into the front lines of the demon army and exploded. I turned around and smiled. Descending through the storm clouds was a massive pirate ship. It had three sails and two rows of cannon port holes below deck. It's red paint glistened and it's sails were like new. The cannons fired another round, this time they blasted Chernabog. Chernabog started to fall backwards but caught himself. He reached his hand into the fire and pulled out a massive fireball. He launched it at the boat but the cannons trained on the fireball and blasted it. Not with explosives, but with water. A dozen streams of water blasted the fireball until nothing remained. The boat dropped anchor and a dozen assorted figures jumped over board. The figures moved forward. The one in front carried a scepter topped with a glowing blue orb illuminating the night: Amber. She ran ahead of the other figures and gave me a hug. "Thank the gods, you made it!" I said once we broke the embrace. Amber looked tired but her eyes shown with determination. I introduced her to Nolan and the two shook hands. "It took a lot of time and power but we're here and ready to fight." She said motioning her staff to the figures behind her. I was suddenly staring into the faces of some of the most famous Disney characters ever. Aladdin and Genie, Peter Pan and Tinkerbell, Simba, the Seven Dwarfs, Stitch, Robin Hood, Beast, Mulan, Perry the Platypus, the Three Good Fairies, and Hercules riding Pegasus. One more figure walked forward, he was so famous I actually bowed. Nolan seemed equally shocked and followed my example. Mickey Mouse stood before me wearing red robes and had his magic wizard's hat tucked under his arm. He chuckled and motioned for us to stand. "Now is not the time for groveling." He said placing the hat on his head. "Now is the time for action!" Everyone readied their weapons and Nolan and I joined their ranks. Chernabog's army had recovered from the cannon blasts and charged again. Nothing felt so thrilling as to the thought to battle along side some of my childhood heroes. "FOR DISNEY!" Amber yelled raising her staff. The rest of us echoed the war cry as we plunged into total, wild, Disney mayhem. Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:Days of Boom Category:The Olympian League Category:Chapter Page Category:Earth-865